This Training Grant, Advanced Training in Surgical Oncology, is entering its 26th year of continuous funding from the NCI. Always a relatively small program, the applicants request continuation for expanded training of surgical residents intending to enter thoracic surgical training programs, such as ours in the Department of Surgery at the Brigham and Women's Hospital. The Program of Advanced Training will now recruit two residents with declared interest in general surgical oncology (G.I., breast, endocrine, sarcoma, etc) and two residents declaring intention to enter non-cardiac thoracic training and interest in thoracic oncology. Justification for additional training includes the public health importance of chest malignancies, the evolution of subspecialty training in non-cardiac thoracic surgery, including independent professional Boards and newly approved pathways for advanced training and Board eligibility. Leadership will be divided between a general surgical oncologist and thoracic oncologist, both with experience in training and histories of research productivity and funding. Residents in approved post-graduate training programs in general or thoracic surgery are eligible for funding by this Program. The common research trainee will have finished two years of general surgical training and express interest in general surgical oncology, or a resident completing 3-years of general training and intention of matriculating into a thoracic training program beginning with clinical PGY-4, or a chief resident completing five years of general training and seeking training beyond general surgical board eligibility. The goal of research training in this Program is unique. The applicants offer advanced research trainees access to the most competitive and intense cancer research laboratories at Harvard and MIT, superb training based in the Department of Surgery and research support for a minimum of two-years. Recruitment strategies are described, and a selection process with criteria is proposed. A mandatory curriculum will be organized by the Co-Principal Investigators, and two junior physician-scientists, each with active research programs in general and thoracic oncology. Time is set-aside for Trainees seeking formal, didactic research education and travel is encouraged to at least one national research-focused meeting each year. Monthly meetings with Leadership of this Program will focus on monitoring progress and productivity. Career-planning for success as a physician-scientist will be an informal but important goal of this Program of Advanced Training.